


Hell Will Always Come (Before You Go)

by Ava_Writes_Alot



Series: Never Enough For Me [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Angst, Diarmuid shows up for like a small moment so its not tag worthy, Gen, Half of this is my own interpretation, Post Belhalla, Quite literally now, Raising children, Set like 6 months after battle of belhalla, Small babies, no beta we die like sigurd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Writes_Alot/pseuds/Ava_Writes_Alot
Summary: All I Look Forward Was Washed Away By A Wave
Relationships: Aoife | Oifey & Shannan, Mentioned Adean | Aideen | Edain/Jamke, Mentioned Azelle/Raquesis | Lachesis, Mentioned Ira | Ayra/Lex
Series: Never Enough For Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793434
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Hell Will Always Come (Before You Go)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a small side story to my ongoing longfic "Never Be Enough"

Six months had passed since Sigurd trusted Shannan and Oifey with Seliph and some of Sigurd's army’s children as well. They lived in Isaach during this time, taking care of them and making sure they were well hidden in Tirnanog. They wanted to raise them well so their parents would be happy when they came back. 

Shannan and Oifey were frightened since they hadn’t heard from them in so long. So one evening, Shannan asked, “I’m terrified, Oifey, what happened to Lord Sigurd? Do you think they won and ended the war?"

“I hope so, but I do not know. Lord Sigurd has yet to return, and same for everyone else who entrusted their children to us,” Oifey replied, “I’m sorry, Shannan, I cannot say for sure Sigurd is okay…”

"I know he is! He made a promise he would come back for Seliph! He has to, for Deirdre..."

“How do you know Deirdre is still out there!?” Oifey asked, feeling as though he were about to snap in frustration.

“She is alive!" He said before tears started to well up in his eyes.

"Shannan… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that I-"

"I-It's alright. We should sleep now; it’s getting late." Shannan stuttered. 

Oifey nodded, “Yes, I believe we should. We don’t want to wake the kids up,” He looked over to little two-year-old Seliph, sleeping in the crib next to them.

“Good night!” They both said and went to bed.

____________________________________________________________________________

The next day Oifey went to look for ingredients for the day's meal. Shannan stayed at the house, taking care of the children. 

As Oifey went back, he saw a woman who looked familiar to him, and she was carrying a baby in her arms. He approached her and immediately recognized her. "Oh, thank Naga! Edain, you are safe!" Oifey said, tears in his eyes. He then quickly ran to her and hugged her tightly. Not seeing anyone else made his heart race, so he then asked. "Where are Lord Sigurd and the others? Who is this?" 

"Oifey I-I'm so happy to see you're safe," Edain said weakly. 

"We should go to our house! We can talk about everything there. You look tired." 

Edain nodded, “Yes, let’s.” 

When they arrived, Shannan was taking care of the children. He ran to Edain as soon as he saw her, he hugged her tightly, “Edain! I’m glad you are safe! Where is Lord Sigurd?” He said with tears coming out of his eyes.

“I-I” Edain couldn’t finish what she was trying to say. She would start to cry every time she would try to speak. Shannan and Oifey were worried.

When she finally calmed down, she could explain what happened, “T-They are dead, at least most of them. Arvis betrayed Lord Sigurd and killed him along with most of the army. Some of us survived, but we were separated. Lady Lachesis and her husband, Azel, entrusted me with her son, Diarmuid. We must take care of him and the others.”

Shannan and Oifey were shocked. They didn’t know how to react. They cried, they couldn't believe it, all of their friends were gone. Both of them were devastated. Shannan was the first to speak, “W-What about Auntie Ayra? Did she survive??” 

Edain shook her head, “She managed to escape, yes. She went with Lex to head back to Isaach. But I didn’t see her on my way there.” 

“Auntie A-Ayra…is she gone then..?” 

“Again, I don’t really know. We were all separated after we escaped. I can only hope she is still alive.”

“But...Sigurd...I hoped he would be okay, but…” Oifey broke down crying. He did not want to believe it was true. How was he going to explain it to Seliph?

Shannan then took Diarmuid from Edain’s arms and held him in his, “We will take care of Lady Lachesis’s son, as well as the others. I promise.”

“I will help you two. These kids are vital to me. I will raise them well for my friends!” Edain exclaimed. “Are my children safe?”

“We took care of them, as you asked us. They are doing well!” Shannan 

“Take me to them. We will leave Diarmuid with the others. I hope they get along well!”

They then went to the room where the children were playing. Lester picked up Lana in his arms and then rushed to their mother when he saw her, “Welcome back, mama!” He exclaimed happily. 

“I’m so happy to see you safe!” Edain hugged Lester tightly before picking up Lana from his arms. 

“Oh, mama, I was so worried!” Lester cried, “Where is papa? Is he with you? I miss him so much.”

Edain closed her eyes as she replied, “He...Your father...Jamke...did not make it...”

Lester’s tears of happiness suddenly turned into sorrow, “No! Papa!” he cried.

Lana was still in Edain’s arms. She was unaware of the situation, but she could sense that her family was in sorrow.

Edain started to let out tears; she missed her husband so dearly. 

She stood, and with Lana still in her arms, she said, “Oifey, Shannan, I need a moment with my children.” Then she took Lester and Lana into the other room. 

After Edain left, Ulster and Larcei ran to Shannan, “Shannan! Shannan! Where’s mama?” they both said. 

“She is out there somewhere.” Was all Shannan could say.

“She’s dead, isn’t she?” Ulster said.

“No! She is alive, right, Shannan?” Larcei asked, 

“She is,” Shannan bluntly replied.

Oifey looked at the toddler in his arms, “Seliph…” 

Seliph looked up at Oifey, “Oifey? Are you okay?” 

“Your father...Lord Sigurd...died to Duke Arvis…I’m sorry.” 

“Papa? Papa is dead…?” He started to cry. 

“That might mean you’ll be hunted down...” Oifey muttered under his breath. 

“Wh-What did you say? What will happen to me?” Seliph asked, panicking.

“Nothing will happen to you! I promised your mother I would protect you!” Shannan chimed in.

Oifey tried his best to smile, “That’s right; nothing will happen to you. You’re going to be a king someday. If you died, the world would end.” He held Seliph’s small hands, “I will protect you, no matter what. You are the light Jugdral needs!” Oifey promised the little Lord. 

“I will too!” Shannan said. 

But little did they know that the child Oifey held in his arms would cause them a huge burden.


End file.
